Tao of Kami
by ADdude
Summary: The Life story of one Kami Albarn. The reasons why she was the way she was.


**Tao of Kami**

She was the only child of her middle class parents. Growing up she never had any friends because at an early age she started to see peoples souls. Most adults took her soul perception as simply an overactive imagination and most children thought her as a freak. She would stay indoors reading any book she could to past the time. She enjoyed none fiction for showing her a world she felt that she wasn't apart of. She enjoyed fictions as a means of escape from her lonely world.

She was often the target of bullying at school only furthering causing her to distance her self from people. So at an early age she became very serious and to the point person. Her parents enrolled her in self defense courses for exercise and so she could learn to defend herself from her bullies. After one fight with one of her bullies was hospitalized no one bothered her again. She was a quick study and ended up learning several forms of martial art. She did focus on the discipline which is why she controlled her rage and limited the damage she did to her bully. The discipline also helped her keep her emotions in check.

Eventually she got the attention of the Demon Weapon Meister Academy. She was actually overjoyed to accepted. The school was well known for having strange students and she was hopeful that her soul seeing abilities wouldn't make her an outcast. She changed her name to Kami in hopes that the spiritual name would inspire changes for a new better life. She did try to make friends but after years of being alone she embarrassed herself with her awkwardness. Kami did make it hard for people to get close to her. Kami was a serious, was rude to anyone she felt was wasting her time and often came off as a stuck up book worm. Kami was also easy to anger.

Eventually she did make some friends. She liked Marie because of her kind spirit and the energy she brought with her. Marie did become Kami's friend even looking past her awkwardness likely because Marie was a bit awkwardness herself. Marie had a gift to make anyone even Kami smile. Azusa and Kami got along well because of their serious nature. Kami found that Azusa was one of the few people that she could speak conformably with. She found Azusa's ordered nature very appealing and valued the time they spent together. Stein was brilliant and and excellent fighter and became one of the few people that Kami actually was jealous off. Kami viewed Stein as a rival to encourage herself to do better. They weren't close friends but they would have discussions, sometimes full blown arguments, and spar with each other.

Stein was strong and was able to use his soul wave to attack without a weapon. Though not as strong as him she used her smaller frame and speed to her advantage and used it to avoid attack until she could redirect her opponents energy. Having watched the world for most of her life she was able to notice everything and used it in battle. She learned to find her opponents weaknesses such as what side they favored and any weaknesses in their form. Kami also subscribed to game theory were she planned for every eventuality and planned against it and how to manipulate people. Kami was particularly creative, often finding new ways to fight and finding ways to use every day objects as successful weapons. This led to her often using a book as a weapon on anyone that would upset her. Though Kami would rarely beat Stein in their sparring secession she held her own and out did him in class without being nearly as crazy as he was.

Kami's skills grew and she became more of a profiler and strategist. Her skills grew to the point were she could read people and draw information from them just by seeing them.

Then came Spirit.

Spirit asked Kami out on a date to her surprise. She declined knowing full well of Spirits reputation as a self proclaimed ladies man. He continued to woo her, she was flattered but never said yes, she would often answer his requests with an annoyed eye roll. This served as amusement for Marie and Azusa. Kami was surprised that Azusa was actually supportive of Kami going out with Spirit maybe she shouldn't have been seeing that she was supportive of Marie and Stein.

During this time Kami had several weapons, she preferred Scythes because she wanted to help create a Death Scythe that was an actual scythe, but most ended rather quickly as Kami was a hard person to deal with.

Spirit often left her flowers in her locker which though she never admitted she did enjoy receiving. Over time he began to wear her down and they began having lunch together. Spirit called them lunch dates though Kami insisted they were just having lunch. Over time they talked and she opened up a little. Kami started to make jokes and was happy, she always felt this was because of Spirit.

After a while Kami began to see a pattern in Spirit. He would show up to their lunch dates with scars and a limps, most people would consider them injuries from sparring because that what weapons got into, but Kami noticed something. She noticed the scars looked just like Stein's dissections that he did on animals. Eventually it came out that Stein had been performing experiments on Spirit while he slept. Marie was paired with Stein since her wavelength kept him calm. Spirit and Kami became partners and over time they became more than weapon and meister.

Eventually after some time Kami was able to make Spirit into a Death Scythe. After a mission they celebrated on Spirit's insistence that they have a few drinks. Then they headed back to their hotel and after a game of strip poker they made love. It didn't last long but she got pregnant with Maka. No more than a month later Kami's parents died in a car accident. Kami was heart broken but Spirit helped her cope. When she found out she was pregnant she found it heart breaking that her parents would never knew their grandchild and that her baby would never know her grandparents.

Before she gave birth Spirit and her got married in a small ceremony with their closes friends in attendance.

A few months later a beautiful baby girl was born that they named Maka. They lived for a few years as a happy family but trouble soon found them. Kami had heard and she suspected that Spirit was cheating on her. She pretended she didn't know so that she could pretend that at least she had a happy family and life. At night while Spirit was out Kami would sob into a pillow so that Maka would never know. She would suffer in silence if it meant that Maka could have an ideal family. But Maka being the smart girl that she was followed her father and found him cheating on her mother. That was the last straw and Kami couldn't hold back her anger back anymore. She and Spirit argued all the time and she started to beat on him with a book, something Maka picked up on. On Maka's birthday Kami gave her a copy of Alice in Wonderland that her mother had read to her knowing Maka's love of book, she knew it was going to be the last birthday she would be there for Maka. She asked the teacher and friends in Death City to watch after Maka. It had all grown to be too much for her. What Spirit had done rocked her at her core. She thought he loved her and she couldn't understand why he did that. She thought she did everything she could to make him happy and it wasn't enough. Kami felt like a failure and that she was filth. She questioned everything about herself even if she was a good mother. She knew that she was falling apart and that soon she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. She left Death City in an attempt to find herself. At her worse she was in a mental asylum for depression. While there she wrote a novel about a girl that was deaf and befriended a mindreader that was the only person that could communicate with herself. She got it published under a pseudonym. She never told anyone about the book but did send a copy to Maka, it was loosely based on how she met Spirit. When she got well enough to take care of herself she traveled the world to find herself.

She spent years trying to find peace in herself. The royalties from her book were enough to help her pay for her travels. She traveled the world and studied under monks and anyone she could finds that she thought could help her. Her recovery was slow. She knew she was different know, she was unhinged and unbalanced. If any good came from it was that she became unpredictable so no one could tell what she was to do during a fight. Though she still could read her opponents movements so it gave her an edge. Eventually she got well enough that she could face Spirit to finalize the divorce. She continued to travel until she felt she was well enough to face her reflection in the mirror without feeling shame and disgust.

While traveling she wasn't always alone. Sometimes she was with people and sometimes she was romantically involved with people. No relationship was very serious but she did care for them. She was in relationship with both men and women and did not care what other people thought about her because of it. She never really cared about gender, she was pan-romantic, she could love people regardless of gender. She knew she was like this since school when she had a crush on both Azusa and Stein, and possibly a glasses fetish. She never acted on those feeling since she knew Azusa didn't feel the same way and that Stein might never feel like that for anyone but she hoped that he would feel like that for Marie. Kami is open to the idea of finding love again but is not sure she ever will. Deep down she knows she still loves Spirit but forces herself to remember the pain he caused her. She is afraid that if ever she forgot what he did that she would fall for him again and let herself trust him again and that he would hurt her all over again and this time she wouldn't recover.

During her travels she has been on every continent and done many things. She meditated in Tibet, walked on the great wall, walked about the Australian out back and even went to Antarctica on a mission to Lord Death. She has traveled with an acting troop while in London and even been a circus performer in France.

She has watched her girl grow up from a distance. She feels that the worst thing she did was to leave Maka. She has nothing but guilt about it and never intends on finding forgiveness for it because she does not think she is worthy of forgiveness. It breaks her heart that she wasn't there for her daughter. But she knows that if she stayed with Maka she would have done more damage to her, that she would have dragged her down to despair with her, and this way Maka could live her dream of becoming a meister.

Kami does hope that Maka gets with Soul. She knows well enough that they care about each other more than meister and weapon. She knows that Soul would never treat Maka like Spirit treated her. She knows that in Soul Maka has found someone special but also knows both are too stubborn, stupid and scared that might be rejected to act on their feelings. So every once in a while she will try to give them a nudge towards each other. She also hopes that they give her a grandchild soon. She knows how short life can be and wants that grandkid before she's dead.

Kami does have a good rapport with children and often thought about becoming a teacher because of it. She often plays a more silly persona for children because she likes making them laugh. She also enjoys freaking Soul out with talk that he should get Maka pregnant, his reaction is priceless.

Kami still lives with a lot of grief from what Spirit did and how she ultimately end up leaving Maka. She knows she will never get over it. She tries to act hopeful, silly and fun most of the time simply because she thinks if she doesn't all that grief will catch up to her and she won't be able to stop crying. So she tries to look to the future and hopes for better day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This was just a head cannon I came up with for Kami ended up writing it as her life story. I mean she did leave Maka but as a mother I think she would have to have some reason to do it and I liked to expand on it. I thought i should share if you like it leave me a review.<strong>


End file.
